


HinaNami Oneshots/Drabbles

by ebic



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Hinanami - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebic/pseuds/ebic
Summary: Yeay! HinaNami Oneshots/ Drabbles! I would happily accept some requests and feedback, please!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	HinaNami Oneshots/Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> { A/N: This is a College AU, I'm kinda obsessed with those at the moment. Anyways, please feel free to request me to write HinaNami stuff... I am n o t creative... heh...}

Chiaki pulled back from her gaming setup, stretching her arms, “Good game, I guess.” She went back to her twitch stream chat, “Okay… who else would like to try and beat me?” Chiaki chuckled at the end of her sentence knowing that she’ll win as her chat blew up with people spamming ‘Me!’ and their Gamertag. “Hm, I guess I’ll choose-” right when she was about to pick somebody to battle against, she heard the front door of her apartment open. Her eyes light up as she quickly checked her phone. “4:34 pm.”

“Hajime’s home!”

She exclaimed while doing tiny claps. “Sorry everybody, That’s going to have to be it for today, love you guys!” Chiaki did a quick wave as he ended the stream. ‘ I stare at screens for too long…” the petite girl thought as she stroked her eyes. Chiaki got up from her gaming chair and went out to see Hajime unpacking some groceries on the kitchen island they had. She wrapped her hands around the boy rubbing her face into the boy’s back. “Mhm… Hajime…”

“Hey dear, You sound tired… how much sleep did you get?” Hajime asked worriedly as he looked back to try to see the girl, but ended up only seeing a part of her hair. “I’m not sleepy…” She puffed out her cheeks “... I just missed you.” Hajime blushed. “I missed you too Chiaki, work is booring.” He lets out a small tired chuckle. 

“Hajime.”

“Hm? Yes?”

“...Kiss me.” 

Hajime couldn’t help but feel his face flush red lightly. Of course, they kissed before, but Chiaki has never been so straight forward with it. She’ll usually just point to her cheek making a kissy face or just do it in some other subtle way, that Hajime usually never got somehow.   
“O-okay Chiaki.” He turned around to face her, she was also a blushing mess. She was looking off to the side while twiddles her thumbs. She looks just like a high schooler about to confess to their crush. Why is she so cute? 

I grabbed her chin making her look up into my eyes and pressed my lips to hers, her lips are always so soft. I pulled away, “How was that?” She slightly pouted and blushes some more. “Can I have some more kisses please..?” Hajime wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a much more longer kiss. Chiaki played with his hair as she deepened the kiss. They soon pulled away for air, Hajime stared at Chiaki with lust lurking around in his eyes. 

“ I was planning on making dinner right now, but let’s do something else” His hands push her closer to his chest, pushing her breast onto his firm chest. “ only if you want to of course…” He gave a sweet smile which contradicted the look in his eyes. 

“Sure,” The girl gave a slight smile toward the boy, she felt like she was ready for whatever he wanted to do.


End file.
